The present invention relates to trophy bases, and in particular, to trophy bases of modular construction, i.e., formed of a plurality of interchangeable standardized parts or modules connected together to form different sizes and shapes of trophy base.
Such modular trophy bases are made by applicant's assignee. Each base is typically an assembly of a pedestal and one or more column modules, each column module preferably being hollow and being closed at the upper and lower ends thereof by an end plate. The end plates are provided with central openings therethrough for receiving an elongated connecting rod which extends vertically through the entire assembly and is threadedly secured at one end thereof to the pedestal and at the other end thereof to the trophy statuette or other emblem.
The foregoing arrangement is old and is the closest prior art of which applicant is aware.
This prior art arrangement has permitted interconnection of column modules of different heights, but has been limited to the interconnection of column modules having substantially the same transverse cross section. This necessarily limits the variety of trophy base designs which can be achieved by the use of the prior art modules.